In Our Golden Days
by NoteEmmy
Summary: This story follows the lives of Seth and Atem; we begin very early on, when they are only just children, and move on right until their last moments. FLUFF- for now, though may change to YAOI. SethxAtem Incomplete!
1. Amazing Strength

The young Seth had seen too much in his short nine years. His village and family destroyed right before his very eyes, saved by a mysterious beautiful creature. Now he lived in Thebes, just outside the palace. A very kind family had taken him in, and he worked his hands to the bone everyday to garner a rightful living. Every morning he'd rise just before Ra and pray.

He wanted- he yearned for something, he needed; and he knew not what it was. He just knew that it was close. To make his way into the palace must have been his destiny. So every day, when he was done with his chores, he tried to get as many scrolls as he could to read, to practice- to anything as long as his mind was preoccupied.

It was one of those days; a clear blue sky that spanned on for miles and miles, the market quieting down for the day. A trio of children rushed passed him to the fountain at the edge of the city. He looked up to watch them for a short moment. There was a tall young man, obviously the eldest of the group, a young bouncy girl and-

Seth got stuck.

He couldn't look away.

The smile of the young Pharaoh-to-be caught his very being like a bee to honey. Crimson eyes meeting his gaze for a moment, the prince smiled at him with a wave. Atem was young, only seven years old, not having seen troubles in his life. He was well taken care of, and loved by all as the little prince. His heart full of compassion, and his mind already mastering techniques and logic that seniors five times his age didn't comprehend-

He was special, and Seth could see that right away. His soul was warm, almost calling out to Seth. Or was that just Atem himself? The younger seemed to be waving his arms, trying to get Seth's attention. The little prince not wanting the young boy to be out on his own. He thought that Seth looked very lonely, and could use some friends.

Though as he failed to pay attention, Mana, the young girl, giggled, crept up behind him and pushed him headfirst into the fountain. His clothes were soaked in an instant, hair falling against his crown. Seth watched the scene unfold. The edges of the fountain were high, and it looked as if Atem would need some help climbing out. Mahaad was busy scolding the young girl, though as he saw Atem reaching he offered his hand.

"No!" Atem laughed. "I can do it by myself." His hands grabbed the wall after he jumped enough times, grunting shortly as he used all of his strength to pull himself up and roll out of the basin.

A young prince; used to having everything handed to him, sitting in the lap of luxury- and yet so strong, so willful. Seth was stunned. He was stunned out of his thoughts by a harsh voice, "Prince! Prince!" The old man called as he ran to Atem. "You've dirtied your clothes! What will your parents think! Ra almighty…"

Atem giggled. "They're just clothes, Shimon." Seth smiled, couldn't help himself.

"You two, back to the palace this instant!" Shimon scolded the other two who ran off with their heads hung. He then picked up the young prince.

"Shimon put me down! I am capable of walking!" He struggled.

The man sighed. "Prince you must learn your place. It is not out here playing in the water of the peasants."

"One day we won't have that word! When I'm Pharaoh- you'll see! Everyone will be equal!" It was Atem's lifelong dream to wreck the wretched class system that kept so many down.

"Yes, yes, prince…"

Atem sighed, crossing his arms, realizing he wasn't going to be listened to. Though as Shimon passed Seth he smiled again; raising his hand to wave. "Bye, bye…"

Later that night, when Seth and his family had sat down to dinner he stood. His foster-parents looking at him questioningly, though knowing he must have had something on his mind.

"When I get older, I am going to be the right hand of the Pharaoh! I'm going to serve directly under him and bring all of his wishes into fruition. Just you wait and see… I'll protect and help Pharaoh Atem!"


	2. Catch The Gaze

Seth had worked his hands to the bone and his eyesight to the last strain. But he had to- he was going to work underneath the Pharaoh, he was going to do whatever it took. Luckily, he had great resolve and seeing the young prince out on the balcony at least once a day was a very large help. It localized his goal, Atem within gaze, though not reach. But it was enough.

And for the young Pharaoh-to-be, he was starting to notice the gaze of those cerulean eyes in his direction. Two years every day did a lot to keep one in the forefront of your mind, but he found Seth endearing. He knew nothing of the young boy that stared in his direction, but it was different- he was different. The stare wasn't one of necessity, one that had to. He wasn't like the other people.

The people who waved and greeted them because he was royalty. No, when Seth looked at him, the world melted away. Crimson meeting azure in secret meeting every day; until Shimon came to whisk him away to the library, it was just them in the world. The flurry of footsteps in the market, whinnying from the horses, sun beating down on them; it was all nonexistent.

And yet more time passed this way, Atem starting his training to be Pharaoh. His father had started to lock himself up, which distressed the young prince, but there was nothing he could do. Instead he kept his mind sharp, hoping to make his father proud, hoping to anything really. But with the parental figure so distant, it was scarring the prince.

His mother could only watch the two of her boys grow further apart, throwing themselves wholeheartedly into what their duties entailed. Samira was one of grace, a princess from a foreign land; wed to the Pharaoh, and turned Queen. Her heard knew no bounds, her mind knew no limit, and she imparted all her distant knowledge to Atem. It was in part why he was so determined to change everything. From far away lands things looked so clearer.

Egypt was a great nation, and the young prince was so very proud of his birthplace. But there were still things that needed to change. And yet, with everything working against him, he was determined. Once his father started to grow cold and depressed, Samira stepped fully in. In these years it was when she noticed the young man that had eyes for her son, and her son watching that young man with a distant gaze. She would smile to herself when she watched them. So young, such the picture of innocent love.

"Young man," It was another hot day, Ra blaring from high up in the sky, and Samira had decided to finally take action.

Seth looked up from his study, stepping up from his table to look at her. She was beautiful, and easily recognized as the Queen. He bowed to her. "Yes, my Queen?"

She laughed softly. "Please rise, young one." Sliding down from her horse, she fanned her face; being foreign was sometimes harsh on her. "I was wondering if you could, please, fetch me some water?" She usually was very self-sufficient, but her eyes held a secret.

Seth quickly acquiesced, grabbing a bowl from his home and scooping some from the cool fountain; the same one a young prince had shown such strength and determination in. He bowed once more before holding it up for her. She was taller than he, but he was growing quickly in these years, breaking outside of that barrier of expected for his age. Samira took it gratefully before sighing softly.

"Thank you very much, little one. What is your name?" Her crimson eyes sparkled; it was obvious who Atem took after.

"Seth." He bowed his head again.

Her hand landed on top of his head. "You've been very helpful, young Seth. Would you like to come visit the palace as my thanks to you?"

His chance. This was what he needed. As a peasant he couldn't work himself up to the Royal ranks that walked within the castle walls. But all he needed was one chance to prove himself to the High Priest; he needed to become an apprentice. His body burned with determination, one that reflected brightly in his eyes.

"Please, my lady, if I would be allowed; I would very much like to go."

She hopped back up onto her horse. "Come then, to the palace." She reached down to grab his hand and hoist him onto the back of her horse.

Atem was busy doing things he ought not to be, his secret unrest among the training. His mother had requested a garden placed on the side of the palace. It was large, beautiful, and took a lot of tending to. There were gardeners called in from her homeland that knew how to take care of such exotic plants. Though there were lush green lands near the edge of the Nile, most of the flowers that decorated her gardens were special.

Every so often, Atem would sneak out and help the workers. When found he got scolded, quite harshly. To dirty himself was a sin; he was son of the Gods, not to lift a finger but in rule. However, Atem was not content with that. In his quest to abolish status, he found that making people do work for you was quite… wrong. And so here he was now, on his hands and knees; white kilt and shirt muddied and dirtied, hands calloused as he pulled up weeds and replanted things from pots.

Sweat poured from his brow, and his hands and knees ached, but he continued on with a smile. Samira rode up, letting the horse be followed to the stables by a leader, taking Seth by the hand as she led him up the steps of the palace. But a shine of gold caught her eye and she stopped to peer to the side.

"My Queen?" Seth asked, obviously very eager to head into the grand walls of the palace, but not wanting to disrespect her.

She wrinkled her nose with a smile. "Atem, love, what are you doing?"

"I'm working, Mommy."

Seth stepped to her side to try and catch a glimpse. He figured Atem might be enjoying the day, studying outside. But when he saw the young prince on the ground, actually working- His determination intensified by one-hundred. Samira caught the awestruck look on Seth's face, nudging him in Atem's direction, but he resisted. She frowned.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to see him?"

Seth's head shook. "I have to get better. I have to give it everything I am so that I can serve under him when I am older. I am going to keep him safe." It was the mantra that he spoke to himself every hour of every day.

The entire situation clicked in Samira's mind, she finally understood. "Would you like to go see the Pharaoh's Sacred Court, Seth?" She, of course, could get in a lot of trouble for such a thing. Even the Queen, she was still a woman and had no business being near the Sacred Court's negotiations. But she knew that she had someone to present them, someone who needed a little help.

"Please, my Queen…" Seth sounded almost desperate. "I would give… anything…" His eyes were still locked on the tiny Pharaoh pulling up weeds.

"Say no more, little one."

Samira escorted him, hand on his back, through the giant palace; navigating turn after turn, moving downwards until the air became dense and cold. The Court worked in secret, right now they weren't together, she knew, but there was one man near the chambers that Seth would need to speak to.

"Sir Akhenaden,"

"Not now, my Queen, I am busy."

She pushed Seth forward. "This is Seth."

The man looked up from his reading to gaze very intently at the boy. "What business does he have here?"

"I want to serve under Pharaoh Atem." There was nothing but utter determination in his voice.

Samira slipped from the room, shutting the door. The hallways echoing with their voices, deep conversation. She smiled to herself, moving into the gardens to sit next to her son. "Dear,"

"Yes Mommy?"

Her hand came to lay on his head. "I love you, very much."

He looked up. "I love you too, Mommy."


	3. Terrible Dreams

There was going to be a grand banquet tonight. Servants were buzzing about the palace in preparation; everything all abuzz. The King had been locked up, the people were getting restless. But tonight, there would be a coronation- a grand ceremony. Everything and everyone were getting ready for that time. The first presentation would be to the Pharaoh and his Court, and then the banquet would begin.

Atem was sitting restlessly underneath the hands of his servants. He could get dressed himself, he could put his jewelry on himself, he could apply his kohl all by himself- but he was not allowed to. And in his years of doing "peasants and servant's" work, it still did not lessen his title. He'd been scolded many times for doing such things, but that never stopped him. Now, though, as he sat in front of his dresser, he sighed.

No one had told him what was going on or what the ceremony was for. He just hoped it wasn't anything that had to do with him. The young sixteen year old prince just wanted to be out, away from the palace. To take his horse and ride to the ends of forever. His mind was in a state of distress. Two years ago, today, his father had brought him to a temple. His father had repented in the name of the Gods, and asked them not to hurt his son. Since that day, not a word was spoken of what or why that had happened, and it was messing with Atem.

Though he could not speak to anyone about it, and thus was left to mull it over on his own. He wanted answers but could not have them. What did his father do? He'd never seen his father cry like that before; he himself had never cried like that before. But what else was he to do? What wrong could his father possibly have committed? Egypt was peaceful, flourishing underneath his reign. There was just nothing that the Pharaoh could have done to repent and sob like that.

Seth, on the other hand, was buzzing with quiet excitement. Today he would be presented to the Pharaoh, to the court. He had worked extremely hard; at the top of his class. Akhenaden had promised only to start a class in name of the apprenticeship, not to just hand the position out. And from that day, Seth worked his mind to exhaustion every day. When things were bleak, he only needed to remind himself of that young Pharaoh, whom was quickly growing, and he would instantly push himself harder.

He'd done it. He'd become the apprentice, and when Atem ruled, he would take over. He was tired and yet so awake. He was putting on royal robes for the first time; no longer fit to wear those thin linen markings of a peasant. Golds, blues, and violets draped his being as if they were meant to be there all his life. This was where he wanted to be. He'd seen his future and it was coming to fruition.

He was ushered into the throne room by Akhenaden; immediately his eyes were drawn to the young prince. Though he frowned now. Atem looked distant, upset; barely there at all. What had happened to that fire? That intensity? Someone had stolen it from his Pharaoh… The room faded away as his entire being filled with sadness.

"-shall be a protector to Atem," the words were droning on. But Atem finally looked up when he heard his name being spoken. His eyes swept across the room, locking with Seth's. Quickly he shined. Seth nearly blushed; all that, for him? What had he ever done to deserve such a thing? And yet, his heart was nearly beating out of his chest.

Seth. Seth, my protector... His eyes are so beautiful…

These thoughts moved about in Atem's mind as he stared unabashedly at the Priest to be. He really was so lost. Before he could even catch himself the ceremony had ended with thundering applause, and Seth was sworn in. As he pledged the utmost allegiance to the royal family, the crown, and Egypt, his voice rang in strong tones that nearly swept Atem off his feet.

Suddenly the entire room died out.

Seth was going to become a High Priest- A Priest in his court when he took up his father's title.

This was terrible.

"Atem," Samira tried for the fourth time. The entire room looking on at the dazed and broken Pharaoh; Seth especially.

"Yes, mother?" He finally shook himself out of it.

She sighed; glad he wasn't in any danger. "What is the matter, dear?"

"Nothing, mother."

The room was satisfied with that answer, the people let into the throne room to sit at the tables set up. This was to be a grand occasion, food and drink to go around. But Seth and Samira were equally unhappy at Atem's sudden unrest. They took their places, though, not being able to reach him at the moment. They all had faces to keep up and duties to attend to. Seth's was to mingle throughout the night, get to know the people he would be serving, for them to know his face.

Though when the Pharaoh himself slipped out, the party turned. Dancers arrived and people began to drink to their heart's content. Atem moved outside quickly, the frigid air freezing him though he cared little towards it. He found himself lying in the grass of his mother's garden, eyes looking upwards into the ever expanding sky; praying to his Gods for some sort of answer.

"Pharaoh,"

Atem pushed himself up on his elbows when he heard that, thinking his father had come out after him, and someone after the Pharaoh. Though he was surprised to see Seth, and Seth alone, standing there. "I am not Pharaoh."

"Prince then, my mistake. I apologize." He bowed, getting to one knee. This was the first time he'd been able to have such close contact.

Atem frowned. "Please, rise."

"I see it ridiculous to do so if my lord is lying on the ground."

Atem sighed, standing, brushing the dirt off of his robes. He then adjusted his headdress, the golden weight slipping a little on his head. He never had gotten used to wearing it, having the resize just recently. "Now will you please rise?"  
"As my lord wishes."

This was truly terrible. Seth wasn't intent on having any sort of relationship with him, it seemed. But… that had to have been for the best, right? He being distant and keeping to titles meant there was no room to fall in love, no room to break one of the biggest taboos in Egypt.

It was too late for that.

Atem loved him without knowing much about him. It didn't matter, either. Atem loved him; and Seth loved the young prince back. Unspoken, and never to be spoken. It was a truly terrible thing.

"Congratulations on your apprenticeship." Atem sat on one of the marble benches, looking up at Seth.

"My thanks, prince; I have worked very hard to earn a place here in the royal circle."

He looked to the ground. "You can call me Atem, you know…" In fact, he wished it.

"It is not my place to do so."

Seth was burning up inside. So close to Atem, to the perfection that was the son of the Gods. This was all he ever could have asked for. To make sure the younger was happy, alive, brimming to the top with everything; and yet there was such a distance between them that could not be filled. He had taken up a title that prevented him from being close, as close as he would have liked; but he was sure Atem had never felt that way about him. All he cared about was Atem- to be happy, to be loved, to be safe. It didn't matter if his love would never be returned.

"Well, what if I order you to?" Atem was unhappy, but still finding ways to break the rules.

Seth thought about it for a moment before responding. "Then I would have to heed your call."

"I order you to call me by my name then, Seth."

"As you wish, Atem."

Finally that smile came to the prince's lips, and Seth nearly forgot to breathe.


	4. Stay With Me

Atem was slammed up against the palace wall, his head reeling from the intensity. But he quickly brought his sword up; fending off another attack as sparks flew. He pushed back, leveling his attack to take a step back and let up. Atem charged, slashing multiple times, speed his strength with such a small frame.

Seth was having a hard time keeping the younger from landing a direct hit. Though they were only practicing, the two of them got too into sparring. They both could attest to that. Atem was much faster than he, but Seth was physically stronger. The prince did not have much training under his belt, this type of sparring only having started six months ago; whereas Akhenaden had been helping Seth with his technique ever since he started training.

The Priest in training disappeared from Atem's sight, only to reappear directly behind him, his arm coming up to block the prince's vision. Atem took the dagger tucked in his belt, bringing it up in a swift slash across Seth's cheek. Their bodies bumped together, Seth moving back against the wall, Atem still in his hold.

They were bloody, sweaty, tired and hot; both panting, and for the life of him, Seth could not let the other go. The sting of his cheek only reassured him that this was all the more real, Atem's heartbeat rocketing through his body and transferred to Seth's fingertips as he held closer. But Atem was not innocent either, purposefully leaning back into the embrace, his head against Seth's shoulder.

This was half the reason Atem sparred with Seth; to get closer, needing to be so close. While they weren't studying in the library together, they were distant. And Atem took up every minute that he could of Seth's life. He was damning himself, this much he knew. But he could not keep away.

"Gods…" It was unknown which of them said it, Atem peering up to the side to get a better look at the bloodied man. Their eyes locked, both couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Seth's arm moved around Atem's waist to hold him tighter to his own body, dropping the sword to the ground.

Seth leaned in, Atem leaned forward; barely there, breath mingling. The brush of lips was not complete, just a gentle touch before someone called out to them both. Seth released Atem, wide-eyed, trying to get a hold of his breath. Atem stumbled forward a few paces, hands moving up to his lips. Had that really just happened?

Samira wandered into the court, a tray with water in her arms. She hadn't realized she'd disturbed them; if she'd known what they'd been up to she would have let them be. "Working hard, you two?" She eyed them, not liking the blood spatters that stained both their skin and clothes.

Atem raised an arm to his forehead, wiping away the sweat. "Yes, mother." He smiled at her.

Seth nodded. "Thank you for your concern, my Queen."

The two moved to her, taking the cups she offered gratefully, downing the water instantly. Samira had done all she could to push the two together; she fancied them that way. She'd never seen Atem as happy as he was when Seth was around. From those earlier days when they spied each other from far way, she knew this must have been what the Gods had planned for her son.

"Samira- Queen- Please," A servant came running from the palace steps, out of breath and in tears. "The King-"

"Akhenamkhanen?" Samira's voice raised in panic.

The servant only nodded. "Please, hurry,"

She took off with the young man leaving Atem and Seth standing in the courtyard. Seth carefully watched the younger, Atem's stance was rigid, his eyes somewhat wide. He placed his hand on Atem's shoulder. "Prince…?"

"Seth…"

A shrill cry shook the earth, threatening to split the sky above. Atem's feet carried him faster than he should have been able to manage with his battle wounds; the cry of his mother frightening him to flight. Seth was quick on his heels, not sure what was going on, but needing to protect the younger from anything. He drove on ahead, Atem huffing at Seth's long limbs that carried him so gracefully.

The Priest to be stopped at the bedroom chambers, a distraught Samira cradling a bloodied Pharaoh in her arms. "Don't let him see." She whispered, looking up at him.

Seth turned, shutting the doors behind him, catching Atem as the younger ran headfirst into him. He tried to push Seth out of the way, but the other wasn't having it. "Pharaoh,"

"How many times have I told you, I'm not- Seth, let me go- I have to-"

Seth crushed him close in a hug. "You cannot."

His fists were quick to find any open spot on Seth's skin. "Let me go! This is an order! Seth I command you to release me!" His voice was cracking underneath the strain. He knew something was wrong, and he needed to go see what. He needed to fix it. He needed to help his mother and father. Why wouldn't Seth let him go?

Seth cringed, only holding tighter. His Queen had ordered him first, thank the Gods. "Stop." It was the only thing he could think to say, but the firm and soft command actually served to still Atem. The other quivered, reaching up to hold him back, the tears already spilling in his frightened panic.

"Seth…"

He was able to move Atem to his own chambers, the other pacing about the room until finally dissolving into a sobbing mess upon his bed. His father's High Priest coming in to look scornfully at the young crying prince. "Shape up."

Seth was unhappy with that stern tone. "Sir, please…"

"Your father has passed away, prince. Your coronation will commence when Ra raises his head up in two days time." With that the man left the room, slamming the door behind him. This was not how things were to be. His brother taking his own life- how pitiful. But with such a weak heart on the throne, he saw an opportunity to get his way; finally, how it should have been.

The moment those words left his lips though, Atem had cracked. He had sat up, though stared wide-eyed at the place the Priest had been standing only moments ago. His father, gone? So suddenly? Why? How?

And in just two days he was to be crowned?

This information nearly ruined him. Seth moved quickly to his side, sitting on the bed and taking his shoulders firmly. "Prince, please, do not let this destroy you." Atem had amazing strength and will. Seth was sure that he could pull through this. But his eyes were dead; Atem was not there. "Please, prince… Atem-" His hand was quick to deliver a stinging slap against Atem's cheeks.

The blow was enough to dredge him up from his own mind. His crimson eyes looking up to Seth's azures, the tears already streaming. Seth hugged him close. "I thought you'd lost your mind for a moment…" He was truly glad to see he'd not completely lost the love he was not supposed to have.

Atem shook, not even having the fortitude to hold the other back. "I may have…" It was an honest answer, still not sure if he was all there.

There was a massive hole inside him, one that threatened to completely undo him. His training was unfinished; he'd not read up on the legacies, his father had not taught him all the secrets. His father was dead. He would be crowned as the youngest Pharaoh Egypt had ever seen, and have to rule all by himself.

"I'll be by your side, Pharaoh." It was the only thing Seth could offer, feeling the other shake with unreleased sobs.

"I can't do this."

Seth backed away, his hands cupping the others cheeks, staring intently down at him. "I have faith in you. I always have. And I shall be here. You'll never be alone."

"Promise me…"

"I promise, Atem."


	5. Fragile

The kingdom was in a flurry. There was no one on the throne, and Atem's crowning would not come soon enough. Though in those two days, the prince was nowhere to be seen. He had completely locked himself away, not to be disturbed; Seth worried that he would not make it out of this new situation. He had promised Atem he would be there, so why wasn't the other letting him do that? It irked him, that he could not help.

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen was laid to rest in one day's time; the cause of his passing sorted out to be grief. Though in reality, he'd taken his own life in repentance for the sins committed at Kul Elna. Now with Seth able bodied and fully trained, he knew that he could leave his son in his care. Atem was strong, he knew this; he left with a clear mind, the only thing he begged was that the Gods would not harm him. Atem would never know the truth behind his father's death.

A banquet was being prepared. The new Pharaoh would be shown in tonight, the lands would have a ruler again; the Pharaoh Atem would be in reign. Samira paced back and forth in her chambers. Her husband's passing weighing heavily on her heart, but there was something nagging at the back of her mind. She sent for Seth, though he was late in arriving.

"My Queen," When he did show up, he forwent knocking and shut the door behind him. Samira had raised him as if her own, taken him in when he needed it and loved him. Their talks were often, and strange sometimes. She would talk about Atem and probe him on his feelings for the younger; her way of trying to push them together, but Seth never understood it.

Samira looked up, giving Seth a gentle hug. "Protect him."

He was confused, though hugged her back. "Always, my Queen. This was my vow."

"I mean it. He is fragile, no matter how much strength he shows. His heart is big and he loves strongly. Losing his father will hurt him more than he'll allow to show."

Seth already knew all of this, but nodded anyway. "Of course, my Queen."

"Keep him safe. Keep him well. Love him."

Before Seth could question her he was whisked from the room so that he could start preparing in the throne room. With Atem's coronation, that meant he was moving to the position of High Priest; a new court having to be sworn in. Atem had chosen them himself, one of the rare things he'd managed to get done while he'd locked himself away. But it showed resolve, it showed to the people that he was ready to rule. No matter how much he felt he wasn't.

Ra peaked just over the horizon, Atem moving into the throne room; dressed in royal robes, jeweled from head to toe in gold, and the ceremonial makeup thick. He knelt to the past Priest, the man slipping the Sennen Puzzle over his neck. He then moved to the throne, the crown placed upon his brow. Words were spoken in a dull, hushed tone, and Atem couldn't hear them. He only nodded and answered when prompted.

Seth was standing in the wings, looking up, watching; and he caught eyes with the newly named Pharaoh. He unleashed a wide smile in Atem's direction, hoping, praying for anything. Atem watched Seth, the smile catching him- as it first had when Seth had been sworn in himself. The world seemed a little brighter with his Priest- yes, now his Priest. Seth belonged to him, in position at least.

Atem smiled. For the first time in two days, one that was felt across the room as the people watched; Samira sighed in happiness. Atem would be okay, Seth would see to that. Her son would do well. Her son would love, her son would live. But she knew too well, the moment people focused on her still being Queen, Atem would have to marry.

Her.

His mother.

And she would not let that happen. Her son would not be forced into something such as that, not if she could help it.

And as Ra began his downward slope, the stars peppering the sky, the banquet started. Atem took a deep breath as he greeted his people for the first time as the new Pharaoh. But straight afterwards he found himself at Seth's side, or had it been the other way around? Though it didn't matter, their arms brushed, and Atem smiled again.

"My Pharaoh." Seth bowed his head.

"My Priest." Atem's hand moved to Seth's arm.

Their eyes and smiles held the secret that both would never tell. Their unspoken love only stronger now. Seth had saved Atem, and Atem had saved Seth all those many years ago. Now that Atem was a Pharaoh he could easily pardon Seth… should they ever choose to act on such love. Suddenly the future seemed so bright; perhaps not all was lost.

His eyes swept across the room, looking for his mother.

Samira was nowhere to be found.

"That is odd…"

"What is, My Pharaoh?" Seth followed his gaze, though not what he was looking at.

"My mother… She…"

He moved without another word, Seth following behind him obediently. They were together now, glued; Seth would make sure of that. They walked together through the dark hallways, footsteps echoing off the high ceilings of the palace. Samira was nowhere to be found. He sighed in frustration, wondering where his mother could be at this hour, finally deciding to see if she'd taken to rest early.

He reached the doors of her bedroom, pushing them aside, stopped dead in his tracks. Samira was sprawled on the floor, a bowl in her hand, a vial in the other. Her skin was pale, her chest unmoving.

Atem nearly took a tumble to the floor, Seth catching him by mere inches. He picked the small frame up in his arms, checking to make sure that the other was breathing before looking up to Samira. She'd poisoned herself in the name of keeping her son safe; though at the same time had caused him to drop at the very sight, at the very thought.

Seth called for the guards, for the servants; leaving her in their care as he moved Atem to his own chambers. The door was shut tight and locked once he was there, placing the other in bed, removing his jewelry and tucking him beneath the sheets. He then pulled up a chair, waiting patiently from the other to awaken from unconsciousness.

Atem's sleep was broken with harsh breathing, cries for both of his parents; Seth only being able to look on in sadness. He raised the back of his hand to Atem's forehead, the skin soaked in sweat and burning to the touch. He stood, about to go fetch the Pharaoh some water when Atem's hand reached out to grab his own. He turned.

"Pharaoh…"

"Where… is my…"

Seth sat on the edge of the bed, taking Atem's hands in his own. "Pharaoh, she's moved on."

It seemed for a moment that Atem may have passed out once more, but he shook himself, refusing to let his eyes roll to the back of his skull. "You… lie."

"Pharaoh, I would never lie to you." Though in this instance he wished that he could.

He moved from his bed, dizzy but pushed forward, Seth at his heels. Indeed, his parent's bedroom was empty, and no matter how hard he called out for his mother, the call was never returned. He pushed away from Seth, going down into his mother's gardens, as if that would bring him closer. He fell to his knees, then allowing himself to move all the way; face against the cold grass.

The night winds were strong, the temperature well below zero. "I don't.. I can't…" The sobs interrupted him.

Seth unpinned his cape from his shoulders, resting it over Atem to provide what little warmth he could offer. "You can."

"In two days I've lost everything and gained a kingdom I am not fit to rule." He was crushed, utterly and completely; the weight of this killing him.

Seth's hand came to rest on Atem's shoulder. "You have bid your parents into the afterlife. Your father leaving in grief, and your mother loving him too much to let him see that through alone. You must know that they loved you, Pharaoh. Your people love you. There are many who do. You will rule this kingdom, fair and just and true; the way we know you can."

Atem just shook his head to this, clutching the grass in his hands. "Their love is false, driven by title rather than affection." He felt alone so suddenly.

Seth parted his lips to speak, but closed them quickly. How could he? Even if one day there might have been a chance he could divulge his love, now would not have been it. "There are many who love you." He repeated.

It wasn't the answer Atem was looking for, but he forced himself to read the secret message there. He wanted Seth to love him; and it would have been the only thought able to keep him alive now. He sat up from the grass, wiping his tears and staining the kohl across his cheeks. He had to do this. He had a kingdom to rule; even in utter heartbreak, he still had a job to do. He could not fail.

It was that strength that Seth admired, and found himself staring as Atem picked himself up to his feet. But as Seth stood with him, the younger dissolved against him, tears fresh to come back. His arms came around Seth's neck, cuddling into the warmth the other held, the comfort he found, the protection in the beacon that Seth had stood to be.

Seth was slow to hold the other back, positions and titles meaning everything now. This was inappropriate, and his job was to keep the other safe. But in this way, without Seth's help, the Pharaoh would not be okay. And so with that conclusion in his mind, his arms came back around the smaller. "I made a promise." Seth whispered.

"One that you will honor, right?" He sniffled as he looked up. "Until the day I die?"

Seth nodded, reaching up to fix Atem's face, cleaning the kohl and tears away. "Even longer than that, …Atem."


End file.
